Paulie
Profile Personal Summary Paulie was born on Winter of Day 25 in Portia. Growing up, he was always mocked for being skinny, causing him to build his body to become the strongest man in Portia. Eventually, he also founded Best Brother furniture store, claiming that it was the manly thing to do. Paulie also runs the furniture store in Portia, called Best Brother. Physical Appearance Related Characters 's closest connection in Portia is Mars, his Friend and the owner of the shop next door. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Mars| | |_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule His home is in the same building as his shop (behind the green door at the top of a small set of stairs, beside his shop window) and is open from 7:00 AM to 21:00 PM. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store ;Good Friend :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Welcome! Smallish builder! I sell furniture here in my store, so if you have any need for manly decors, you know where to find me. ;Stranger * Men should be as strong as me! Mars? Oh come on, he's not even close. * Once I said I wanted to be the strongest man in Portia, they all laughed. Then I said I wanted to run a furniture store, they laughed even more. But look who got the last laugh. |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Missions= *Mission: Assemble Dee Dee Transport: I still think it's more manly to walk. I don't trust a piece of machine welded together with relics from the past...no offense to you. |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * I'm eating less salty things now per the good doctor's advice. * The Portia Hot Pot is really good, it's got some unique seasonings found only in this city. Wanna try it? * I don't drink Red Tea because I can't sleep after that. ;Ask about work *(How's the business going?) ** Not bad, most of the folks in Portia recognize the quality of my furniture, so I get plenty of orders! *(What's it like making furniture?) ** It helps me make money, it's simple, and it lets me exercise! What's not to like? ;Casual talk * I've been around alright, Sandrock, Tallsky, Walnut Groove, you name it. But the most manly place is still here... no, no, not Portia. Inside my heart! *(What types of gifts do you like?) ** That's a manly question! I, of course, would be interested in strong crafting material for my shop. *(What types of gifts do you like?) ** As manly as I am, don't give me any clocks, the sound of the clock ticking drives me insane! ;Compliment *(You must be insanely strong!) ** Yes I am! I have this workout regime, even got Mars to join in. *(You have a very useful store!) ** Yeah, people don't mention that too often. They think I'm a muscle brain and that's all I got. |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * If you want to be manly, you've got to stuff this spicy stuff in your mouth and chew slowly! Wahaha! Ohhh...hot, hot! Gift *Paulie likes Hardwood, unlike most who dislike it *Paulie feels neutral about Wood and Caterpillar, unlike most who dislike them |q20= |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q9= |q8= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-2= |v-1= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar RPS Dates Invitation Play Date *Likes Spicy Food *Dislikes Salty Food and Tea |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Interact Missions ;A Time for Manly Tea :Help the injured Paulie make 3 Tea Tables. ;Furniture Maker :Paulie has commissioned you to make some Copper Blades, you'll need to assemble a Grinder in your homestead to make them. Gallery Paulie.jpg|Paulie standing at his shop, Best Brother Bed Features.gif|A promotional gif of a player getting into an undyed Hardwood Double Bed with their spouse, Paulie Category:Characters Category:Bachelors